My diary
by eutuele
Summary: O nome dele é Edward Cullen e ele é perfeito. E eu? Eu sou apenas eu... Um bocadinho da história, leiam, vale a pena...
1. Chapter 1

_POV EDWARD _

_Mais um dia entediante naquela escola. Forks parecia ainda pior que o Alasca, e não sei bem como é que isso é possível. Aquele dia parecia que nunca mais acabava, e ainda me faltavam duas aulas, para poder finamente ir caçar. Os meus olhos deviam estar negros, parecia que a minha garganta ardia cada vez que inspirava, talvez devesse parar de respirar, era capaz de se tornar mais fácil suportar a sede.  
Eu estava na parte de fora da escola, o sinal já tinha tocado há cerca de 10 minutos e parecia que toda a gente já estava nas aulas, melhor assim, quanto mais tarde chegasse menos tempo passava lá dentro. No caminho da sala onde ia ter Biologia passei por uns bancos e reparei que num deles estava um livro. Se tivesse nome poderia ir devolve-lo e ao menos assim tinha uma desculpa para o meu atraso, e não seria obrigado a ouvir um sermão que já sabia de cor. Peguei o livro de capa preta e logo percebi que não se tratava de um livro normal, mas sim de um diário porque na capa estava escrito com uma caneta prateada "Diário de B.S.". Quem seria a B.S.? Talvez se lê-se um pouco do diário eu descobrisse, e também não era como se eu estivesse a ler algo que não soubesse, porque se estivesse com um pouco de atenção na mente da dona deste diário, poderia saber tudo o que nele estava escrito. Sim, vou ler só a primeira página, que ma pode fazer?_

"_**13 de Setembro  
O primeiro dia de aulas! Não sei se é bom se é mau. Por um lado, as férias acabaram, mas por outro vou vê-lo. Sabes até alguns anos atrás, ser invisível não era mau, pelo contrário, até me sentia bem assim, mas depois ele mudou-se para Forks. Ao inicio, o facto de ninguém reparar em mim permitiu-me observá-lo, mas a cada dia que passava eu sentia mais vontade de o conhecer, de me tornar importante para ele, e de repente o que eu mais queria era deixar de ser invisível, mas não para toda a gente, apenas para ele.  
Só que claro, já passaram dois anos, e nada aconteceu. Ele nem sabe que eu existo, mas eu também não posso pedir muito, ele é alto, dever medir cerca de 1,80m, a pele dele é tão ou mais branca que neve, os cabelos são lindos, têm uma cor bronze, e os olhos são o que mais me intrigam. Nuns dias estão cor de âmbar, e nesses mesmos dias, não digo que pareça feliz, mas é como se a escola se torna-se suportável, mas há outros dias em que os olhos mudam para uma cor mais escura, tão escura como a noite, e nesse caso é melhor não nos aproximar-mos, porque quando os seus olhos estão escuros, o seu humor está a zeros, eu sei por experiência própria.  
Já deves desconfiar não é? Sim, o nome dele é Edward Cullen e ele é perfeito. E eu? Não vale a pena falar muito sobre mim, eu sou apenas eu, alguém sem atributos e aparentemente sem amigos nenhuns, se não, não estaria a estaria a escrever num diário."**_

Mas como? De quem seria este diário? Porque é que eu tenho de ser tão curioso, não devia ter lido nada, deveria deixá-lo aqui para que a sua dona o viesse buscar. Mas eu sabia que não o faria, a minha curiosidade não me permitiria, porque apesar de saber que não devia, eu queria ler tudo o que a rapariga já tivesse escrito a meu respeito. Esqueci as aulas, já não eram importantes no momento. Peguei no meu Volvo prateado e dirigi até casa, os meus irmãos de certeza que encontrariam uma maneira de voltar. Estacionei o carro e corri a uma velocidade sobre humana para o meu quarto, na casa do "meu pai" Carlisle Cullen. Eu sabia que a Esme, "a minha mãe", estava em casa, eu conseguia ouvir os seus pensamentos vindos da cozinha, mas eu também sabia que de alguma forma ela ia perceber que eu queria estar sozinho e eu tinha a certeza que ela não me ia incomodar. Deitei-me no sofá do meu quarto, peguei o diário que estava no meu quarto e preparei-me para ler um pouco mais.


	2. Chapter 2

2ºCapítulo

**_"15 de Setembro_**

**_Acho que afinal foi bom as aulas terem voltado, só quando o vi outra vez é que percebi que tinha sentido a falte dele não exatamente dele porque não falámos, mas da sua presença, acho que estou a ficar obcecada.  
No primeiro dia não o vi, acho que ele não deve ter ido, não compreendo estas suas ausências, são tão frequentes, claro ele deve ter montes de raparigas aos seus pés e muito provavelmente devia estar com alguma delas. Estes pensamentos magoam-me, e não era suposto isso acontecer. Ontem ele esteve na escola, e isso tornou as coisas melhores, viu na hora de almoço, quando ele e a sua família estavam sentados na mesa do costume, afastados de toda a gente.  
Ele tem algo de diferente de todos os outros, ele sempre consegue confundir-me, sabes é que todos os alunos veem das férias sorridentes e descontraídos, com as energias recarregadas, mas ele não. Eu passei todo o tempo que pude a olhar para ele, não sei como é que ele não reparou, ele nunca repara em ninguém, porque é que haveria de reparar em mim? Eu acho que para ele é como se as férias não tivessem melhorado em nada a sua disposição para estar ali, nem naquele que era o primeiro dia de aulas para ele. Para a maioria dos adolescentes, o primeiro dia é o melhor, é aquele em que ainda não se faz nada, apenas se revê os amigos, mas ele não tem amigos ali, o que pode tornar as coisas diferentes para ele. A Alice, a sua irmã mais nova, parece ser a única com quem ele consegue manter uma conversa, apesar de eu não ter a certeza se aquilo se pode chamar de conversa. Eu por vezes consigo ver os lábios dos dois mexerem, mas não tenho a certeza se não é a minha imaginação, porque num momento parece que estão a falar e no exato momento que se segue estão quietos como estátuas, por vezes parece que nem respiram, como se de alguma forma conseguissem ler a mente uns dos outros, e comunicar dessa forma sem necessitaram de palavras. É talvez eu esteja a imaginar coisas, talvez esteja a ficar tão louca como Heathcliff no Monte dos Vendavais."_**

_Então ela leu um dos maiores clássicos da literatura? Já há algumas pessoas que posso excluir da lista das possíveis donas do diário.  
Não percebi muito bem porque é que ela ficou magoada com os pensamentos que teve comigo e outras raparigas, (que não correspondem á verdade, e se ela soubesse da minha vida de certeza que saberia disto) mas eu gostei disso. Não gostei que ela ficasse magoada como é óbvio, mas gostei de saber que ela se importa, por alguma razão isso fez-me sentir bem, como se houvesse alguém no mundo que se importasse realmente com o paradeiro, alguém que não pertencesse á minha família é claro.  
Há muita coisa nesta rapariga que me intrigava, como por exemplo: como é possível que ela através de simples observações conseguisse descobrir tanto à cerca de mim, como é que é possível que ela tenha percebido que a Alice é a única com quem consigo manter uma conversa? Bem, ao menos não percebeu o porquê! Mas onde é que ela foi buscar a ideia de ler mentes, juro que cada vez acho mais que esta rapariga tem muita imaginação, ou então um distúrbio qualquer, ou então posso ser eu que não regulo muito bem, até porque sou eu que estou a ler um diário de uma rapariga que está aparentemente obcecada por mim, sem nem mesmo saber quem ela é, sem me importar nem um pouco com isso, há algo que não está bem comigo, só pode. Decidi que era melhor deixar a leitura por um pouco, talvez caçar me fizesse bem, até porque ultimamente (além de ler o diário, que se tem revelado um passatempo bastante interessante) é a única coisa que me distrai. Levantei-me, e quando estava a sair, ouvi a Esme pensar: _

_"Edward querido, estou preocupada filho. Não foste às aulas, chegas a casa, ficas no quarto o dia todo e agora ias sair sem dizer nada! Está tudo bem contigo?" _

_-Sim mãe, desculpa! Só que ver a mesma matéria outra vez está a tornar-se um pouco entediante. Ia caçar, não te preocupes, eu prometo que amanhã não vou faltar a nenhuma aula. – Disse na sala, tendo a certeza que ela ouviria na cozinha._

_"Está bem, vai lá!" – Respondeu em pensamentos, acho que ultimamente, toda a minha família estava a habituar-se a responder-me por pensamentos, imagina que a dona do diário estava aqui, de certeza que ia pensar que eu era maluco e lá se ia a ideia de perfeição que ela tinha a meu respeito. Espera, porque é que me interessa o que ela pensa? Claro que não interessa, era só uma forma de lhe provar que não sou exatamente aquilo que ela imagina.  
Cacei durante horas, corri a maior parte desse tempo, a velocidade sempre me fez bem, faz-me sentir livre, acho que é das poucas coisas das quais gosto neste modo de vida. Não sou o único a pensar assim, pelo menos na minha família, porque na maioria dos restantes da nossa espécie espalhados pelo resto do mundo pensam que esta foi a melhor coisa que lhes aconteceu. Não consigo entender como alguém pode pensar que ser um assassino, um monstro é melhor coisa que lhes aconteceu na vida. Talvez suportar fosse mais fácil se eu não lesse mentes, nem tivesse que aguentar todos os pensamentos, por mais fúteis ou mesquinhas que possam ser e talvez se eu não vivesse com três casais que parece que estão constantemente em lua-de-mel, às vezes desejava ter algo assim para mim, alguém que me percebesse, que estivesse sempre comigo, que me apoiasse, que fosse a minha vida. Mas já sei que isso não vai acontecer, parece que o meu destino é, se é que isso existe mesmo, o de suportar a eternidade sem ninguém para além da minha família, ou então morrer, o que de só de si não é nada fácil para alguém como eu, é por esse motivo que invejo os humanos, para eles morrer é tão simples, basta beberem um pouco de veneno e a sua vida chega ao fim, assim tão simplesmente, sem dor ou complicações.  
Depois de caçar e correr pelo que eu acho que foi quase um estado, pensei em voltar a casa, mas por esta hora toda a minha família lá estava, juntos, em casais, cada um nos seus quartos, a fazer coisas que sinceramente não me apetece ouvir, presenciar, nem mesmo aturar os pensamentos pecaminosos. Nunca entendi a luxuria, nunca senti algo parecido, talvez esteja destinado a apenas alguns._

_Fui para uma clareira não muito longe da minha casa, o mesmo sitio onde ia quase todas as noites, quando não estava a caçar. De alguma forma aquele sítio transmitia-me paz e serenidade, como se enquanto eu ali estivesse o tempo parasse e eu pudesse apenas deitar-me sobre a relva e descansar de todas as coisas do dia-a-dia. Correr e estar ali sempre eram o ponto alto do meu dia, porque naqueles sítios nunca havia ninguém a quem eu pudesse ler as mentes, eram os únicos momentos onde estava sozinho com os meus pensamentos, sem ter a interferência indesejada das ideias de qualquer outra pessoa. Por outras palavras, era m os únicos momentos em que estava só, realmente só. Claro que esses momentos nunca duram para sempre e eventualmente o sol começou a nascer e foi nessa altura que percebi que estava na hora de ir a casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, para mais um dia de aulas. Mas talvez hoje não fosse um dia tão mau como isso, ainda havia algumas páginas do diário para ler, e de certeza que hoje descobriria quem era a dona do mesmo, bastava vasculhar um pouco da mente de cada aluna, para logo descobrir de quem se tratava, não ia ser difícil, afinal qual era a probabilidade de mais de uma pessoa ter perdido um diário entre os trezentos e poucos alunos que frequentavam o liceu de Forks High School? Não muito alta de certeza._

_Tentei não me encontrar com a Alice, sabia que muito provavelmente ela teria tido alguma visão acerca do diário, e sinceramente não estava com paciência para introspeções muito profundas. Eu sabia que se ela percebesse que não queria falar sobre o assunto ela não insistiria, e dar-lhe essa impressão nem foi difícil, apenas tranquei a porta do quarto e ela entendeu o recado._

_Faltavam apenas 10 minutos para a entrada, e foi nessa altura que saímos de casa, nenhum de nós era adepto de ficar no recinto da escoa mais que o necessário, então sempre eramos os últimos a chegar e os primeiros a sair. Levei o diário comigo, não queria correr o risco que mais alguém o lê-se e talvez durante o dia tivesse tempo de lê-lo sem que ninguém se apercebesse. _

_Estacionei o meu volvo prateado, claro como sempre todas as atenções se concentraram em nós, meu deus, estas pessoas não tinham mesmo mais nada que fazer. Mas nesse dia até nem seria mau, hoje eu iria descobrir quem era a dona do diário. Comecei a vasculhar a mente de cada rapariga que estivesse no exterior do colégio, mas cada pensamento era mais fútil que o outro._

_"Ai, os Cullen são tão bonitos, não me importava nada de dar uma volta com o Edward!" Líderes de claque, sempre são as mais fúteis.  
"Será que se eu convidar o Mike para o baile ele vai comigo?" Conhecia assim por alto a mente de Jéssica Stanley, um pouco fútil e muito mexeriqueira.  
"Eu tenho a certeza que se vestir uma saia mais curta, vou ter o dobro dos convites para o baile." Lauren Mallory, nem merece comentários.  
E foi assim a maior parte da manhã, eventualmente aparecia uma rapariga que em vez de estar preocupada com quantos rapazes a iam convidar para o baile, estavam preocupas com um trabalho, um teste, ou algo que tivessem de fazer em casa, mas nenhuma das raparigas parecia estar preocupada com um diário. Seria possível que a dona do mesmo ainda não se tivesse dado pela falta?  
Na hora de almoço, como de costume sentei-me numa mesa afastada de todos os outros, com a minha família apenas, mas hoje estava concentrado nas mentes de todos os presentes, e não concentrado em desligar-me delas.  
"Então Edward, já descobriste a quem pertence o diário?" Alice claro, eu sabia que a sua curiosidade não demoraria muito a ser notada, pelo menos não o disse em voz alta, poupo-me a ouvir comentários do Emmet ou do Jasper. Eu disfarçadamente movi os meus olhos da direita para a esquerda repetidamente, sem nada dizer apenas para que Alice se apercebesse que a resposta á sua pergunta era não.  
"Estou tão curiosa" Ela voltou a pensar e a partir dai começou a rever mentalmente todas as possíveis candidatas a esse papel, mas a cada uma que surgia eu eliminava, porque a cada uma delas eu já tinha revirado a mente, e nada, nem um único sinal do diário. Bem, parece que afinal a busca pela dona do diário seria mais complicada que o previsto, e este era cada vez mais um pensamento tentador._


	3. Chapter 3

_3º Capitulo_

**_"19 De Setembro_**

**_Já passou uma semana desde o início das aulas. Foi uma semana normal, sempre as mesmas aulas, algumas das quais eu não gostava nada, como Educação Física. Eu não sei como consigo, mas para mim parece quase impossível dar mais de dez passos, independentemente do sítio, sem tropeçar uma vez nos meus próprios pés. Quando inventaram o desporto, não pensaram nas pessoas com pouca coordenação, para teres uma ideia eu vou explicar, hoje estivemos a jogar vólei, e eu numa tentativa frustrada de contribuir para ajudar a minha equipa acabei por acertar na bola, que de alguma sem que eu me apercebesse fez ricochete nas costas de uma colega minha e claro com a minha sorte ainda consegui que me acertasse na cara, depois disso cai de costas no chão e para segurança da turma, o professor pediu que eu fosse á enfermaria verificar se estava tudo bem comigo, facto esse que eu agradeci, não deixei que repetisse a segunda vez. Claro que não era nada, se o professor algum dia visse a minha ficha médica entenderia que aquilo não tinha sido nada, sim porque a minha ficha já deve ter mais de 10 páginas á vontade, a minha mãe costuma dizer que dentro de um raio de 10 km, tudo o que poder acontecer-me de mal, de certeza que acontecerá. No dia em que fiz 10 anos, a minha mãe tinha preparado uma grande festa, sabes daquelas com direito a vestidos e tudo, claro que com a minha coordenação tinha de acontecer alguma coisa. Ao descer as escadas da casa onde morávamos na altura, tropecei no vestido que tinha vestido e que tinha sido escolhido pela minha mãe, acabei por rolar pelas escadas a baixo, e bati numa mesa que estava no fundo das mesmas, uma garrafa caiu em cima de mim, parti um braço e um vidro perfurou a minha barriga, passei o resto do dia no hospital, e a festa foi cancelada. Dessa experiência fiquei com uma pequena cicatriz na lateral da minha barriga onde o vidro tinha estado e claro uma aversão ao meu dia de anos.  
Ontem estive na reserva, foi bom sabes, acho que não me divertia assim á muito tempo, tinha muitas saudades do Jacob, tenho de lá voltar mais vezes. Ele está diferente, tivemos uma conversa muito interessante sobre idades, na mente dele, idades são apenas números, que podem ser alterados através das experiências de vida das pessoas, no final da conversa acabamos por concluir que eu deveria ter 40 anos em vez de 17, e que ele deveria ter 35 em vez de 16. Ele está mais bonito, por mais que me custe admitir isso, ele tem os músculos muito desenvolvidos, deve andar a treinar para isso. O meu pai sempre gostou dele, sempre achou que um dia acabaríamos por namorar, na minha opinião isso não vai acontecer, não consigo pensar nele dessa forma, ele é mais como um irmão mais novo que nunca tive, é como se ele fosse da família, aliás, ele é da família. Mas estar com ele tornou o meu fim-de-semana suportável, porque normalmente nesses dias arrasto-me pela casa, sem fazer nada, apenas a pensar no Edward, nas suas expressões e na complicação que eu tenho a certeza que é a mente dele. Eu estou a tentar afastar-me um pouco, e consegui no sábado, mas depois quando estou sozinha não sou capaz, ele é a única coisa que passa na minha mente. Quer dizer, ele e a sua estranha família. A Rosalie é linda, quando olhamos para ela temos a impressão que ela saiu de uma revista, que é modelo e que nada daquilo é real, mas é mesmo. É linda, mas eu tenho a certeza que ela sabe isso, vesse muitas vezes ao espelho, e a maior parte das pessoas dizem que ela é fútil, mas na minha opinião, não é. Eu acho que ela por alguma razão, alguma coisa que poderá ter-se passado na sua vida é insegura ou talvez descontente com o que tem agora, com se alguma coisa lhe tivesse sido tirada, como, sei lá, um sonho, ou então alguma outra coisa do género. O Emmet, o grandalhão, faz-me lembrar um urso, quando sorri formam-se covinhas no seu rosto, eu tenho a impressão que ele é daquele tipo de pessoas que adora brincar, e gozar com as pessoas, eu tenho a certeza que a Rosalie é o amor da vida dele, e que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, nem que tivesse que matar. O amor entre os dois é muito evidente, eles fazem questão de o demonstrar, enquanto que pelo contrário, o amor entre a Alice e o Jasper parece bem mais contido, mas de alguma forma, parece ser o mais puro entre os dois. O Jasper parece estar em constante sofrimento, e a Alice parece estar sempre lá para ele, como se o amor deles se revelasse através de simples olhares trocados, mãos dadas, sem precisarem de demonstrações públicas de afeto. É como se de alguma forma a Alice conseguisse prever todos os movimentos do Jasper, como se ela soubesse tudo o que ele irá fazer e devido a isso, ela move-se consoante os movimentos dele. Parece que ela entende o seu sofrimento e que de alguma forma consegue controlá-lo, não só a ele, mas também às suas ações. É um pouco estranho para falar a verdade. Ela quando caminha parece uma bailarina, ela não anda, ela dança. Apesar de todos eles serem graciosos, talvez por ser a mais pequena entre todos, a Alice parece a mais leve e claro, parece que todos eles respeitam o que ela diz eles confiam nas suas decisões, mais uma vez, é como se ela soubesse o que vai acontecer, e mesmo sem ter a certeza que isto é verdade acho que nunca ninguém me veria fazer uma aposta com a Alice. O Jasper é o mais complicado de ler, a seguir ao Edward é claro, ele parece demasiado fechado no seu mundo, mas aposto que quando ele está sozinho com a família, deve alinhar em todas as brincadeiras com o Emmet, talvez os dois estejam constantemente em competições e a fazer apostas, e adoraria vê-los nisso, claro que tudo isto são apenas suposições, não quer dizer que algo do que disse aqui seja verdade.  
Claro que o Edward é o mais confuso, acho que nunca o vi sorrir, mas eu tenho a certeza que tem um sorriso lindo. Ele parece sempre muito concentrado, mas não acho que essa concentração seja destinada a alguma coisa que se encontra presente, a sua mente deve estar sempre a viajar, talvez por achar que a realidade não vale a pena, se ele estivesse no meu lugar de certeza que não pensaria o mesmo, porque ir à escola já tem sentido desde que ele esteja presente, mesmo que eu não fale com ele.  
Há mais uma coisa que me intriga, eu nunca conhecia a Sr. Esme Cullen, a mulher do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, mas a julgar pela sua família, eu quase que podia jurar que ela vai ser extremamente bonita, com a pela muito branca, e com os olhos cor de âmbar nuns dias e escuros noutros, porque apesar de eles não pertencerem à mesma família na realidade, todos têm estas coisas em comum, estranho não é?"_**

_Nem tu sabes o quão estanho. Mas mais estranho foi o misto de sensações que tive ao longo deste texto, no início, enquanto ela contava as suas experiências de quedas desastrosas, eu senti uma mistura de preocupação com vontade de rir. Achei engraçada a forma como ela descreveu o seu azar, mas ao mesmo tempo, fiquei preocupado com a sua segurança, porque se a sua mãe tivesse razão, como é que eu poderia ter a certeza que nada lhe iria acontecer?  
Á medida que fui lendo mais e mais, os sentimentos mudaram, foi uma mudança radical, a partir do momento em que ela começou a falar desse tal de Jacob, comecei a ficar irritado, porque é que ela tinha que lhe fazer tantos elogios, será que alguém me pode explicar isso? E porque é que quando ela está com ele, ela me esquece? Talvez fosse melhor assim, mas se era porque é que isso me deixava tão triste e tão zangado?  
Mas o pior veio a seguir, eu fiquei espantado, sem reação. Como é que é possível que alguém descreva com tantos pormenores a nossa família, sem nem sequer falar connosco uma vez? Como é que é possível? Foi impressionante o facto de ela ter observado e descrito a personalidade da Rosalie, do Emmet e do Jasper. Sobre mim já a tinha ouvido falar, mas sobre a Alice foi assustador. Ela estava tão perto de tudo, por um lado parecia que ela lia mentes como eu, porque sabia tanto a nosso respeito, por outro era como se ele tivesse o puder do Jasper e conseguisse pressentir os sentimentos existentes entra os membros da minha família, e ainda havia a hipótese de ela prever o futuro como a Alice, mas eu não queria pensar muito nisso.  
"Posso entrar?" Conseguia ouvir a respiração compassada da Alice na parte exterior do meu quarto.  
-Claro entra, estás à vontade.  
-Sabes, estou preocupada contigo! Não exatamente preocupada, mais curiosa! – Ela respondeu à medida que entrava no meu quarto e se sentava na minha cama.  
-Estás a falar do quê?  
-Tu sabes do que falo Edward. E toda a família já sabe também, desculpa não resisti.  
-Contaste a toda a gente? – Ela só acenou confirmando. – E como é que eles reagiram?  
-Muito bem eu acho, à exceção da Rosalie, mas isso já era de esperar.  
-E o que é que achas?  
-Em relação ao diário e ao que está escrito nele, ou em relação à rapariga?  
-As duas.  
-Parece-me uma rapariga muito observadora, e muito perspicaz. Em relação ao que está lá escrito, a partir do momento em que decidiste ler o diário até ao fim, tive acesso a todo o seu conteúdo e devo dizer que lês muito devagar, porque eu já o li todo! É muito interessante, mas um pouco curto, claro que com as pistas que ela dá, facilmente conseguirás descobrir quem é! – Eu percorri a sua mente, tentando descobrir essa informação, mas ela estava a traduzir o hino francês, para todas as línguas que domina, e devo ressaltar que são muitas.  
-Mas tu já sabes quem é?  
-Desconfio! – Eu olhei nos seus olhos e ela confessou logo. – OK, eu sei quem é, mas não te vou dizer, não pode ser assim tão fácil.  
-Alice o que é que se sente quando se está apaixonado? – Eu percebia através dos seus pensamentos que essa minha pergunta a tinha apanhado de surpresa, eu decisão tinha sido tão repentina, que nem dei tempo para que esta a previsse.  
-Para os humanos ou para nós vampiros?  
-Para os dois.  
-Bem eu não posso ter a certeza em relação aos humanos, mas pelo que observo e que tu também poderias observar se tivesses mais atenção, o coração deles acelera muito, as mãos começam a suar, e parece que perdem as forças nas pernas. Não faço ideia do que sentem além de amor, nesse campo é melhor falares com o Jasper. No caso dos vampiros, é um pouco diferente, o nosso coração não bate e as nossas glândulas não produzem nada, então fisicamente não se verificam nenhumas alterações, mas psicologicamente existem. Sabes que nós não sofremos muitas alterações e as que sofremos são eternas, então quando nos apaixonamos é para sempre. E nesse caso a outra pessoa começa a ser tudo em que conseguimos pensar, ela torna-se a nossa vida. Não estamos bem se ela não estiver bem, e a nossa vida deixa de fazer sentido sem ela.  
Começamos a preocuparmo-nos com essa pessoa mais do que connosco próprios, e os ciúmes são quase uma constante. Mas porque é que perguntaste isso agora? Não me digas que…  
-Eu não sei Alice, eu não consigo perceber as coisas muito bem ainda, neste momento só sei que estou muito curioso para saber quem ela é! Eu tenho imaginado muitas vezes comos ela será, mas não me tenho saído muito bem, isto está a consumir-me, só consigo pensar nele e neste estupido diário, cada vez tenho mais curiosidade em lê-lo, mas por outro lado quando mais rápido o fizer, mais rápido deixo de ter contacto com ela. Não sei o que fazer.  
-Tu queres um concelho meu?  
-Quero, agora quero todo o tipo de concelhos que me quiseres dar.  
-Então o meu concelho é, lê o diário até ao fim, e quando acabares de lê-lo e descobrires quem ela é, devolve-lho e fala com ela, começa a conhece-la melhor, talvez assim comesses a perceber melhor aquilo que sentes.  
-Sim, acho que vou fazer aquilo que dizes.  
-Claro que vais.  
-Tu achas mesmo que sabes tudo, não achas?  
-Claro que sim. – Ela disse isto enquanto saia do meu quarto.  
-Alice – chamei antes de ela fechar a porta. Ela apenas parou, não se virou, apenas ficou á espera que eu disse-se. – Só para que conste, eu também nunca apostaria nada contra ti. – Ela sorriu e saiu pela porta.  
Bem parece que hoje iria ter uma noite muito interessante, apenas me faltava ler uma página do diário, e segundo a minha irmã, nela estaria a informação necessária para descobrir a autora do mesmo. Eu estava decidido a fazê-lo, mas antes decidi caçar, não exatamente por cede, mais por hábito, para ter a certeza que nada aconteceria durante o dia quando estivesse na escola. Depois disso, voltei a casa, agarrei o diário, e voltei a ler._

**_"16 De Setembro  
O fim-de-semana acabou, já voltei à escola. Voltar a vê-lo parece que faz os meus dias melhorarem muito.  
Tive exame de Biologia, acho que vou ter boa nota, talvez tivesse conseguido melhor nota se ele não fosse da minha turma nessa aula, acho que perdi cerca de 10 minutos a pensar nele, mas mesmo assim consegui acabar o teste, não era muito difícil, devo acrescentar.  
Esta noite tive um sonho muito interessante, sonhei com ele é claro. Depois de ter tido esse sonho, acho que vou começar a deixar a janela do meu quarto destrancada, não vá o Edward decidir entrar pela janela.  
Foi assim, eu estava no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama, pronta para dormir, e ele entrava pela janela, e ficava a observar-me dormir, durante toda a noite. Ele fica ainda mais bonito quando apenas está iluminado pela luz da lua, faz ressaltar o branco da sua pela e o âmbar dos seus olhos. Quando ele me olhava, parecia que ele se esforçava ao máximo para me ler, mas por algum motivo não era capaz. Acho que essa parte tem a ver com algo que se passou no dia em que ele chegou a Forks. Nesse dia, ele entrou na sala de Biologia e só o lugar ao meu lado estava vago, e foi esse que ele tomou. Mas durante toda essa aula, ele manteve-se o mais afastado que pode, mas ao mesmo tempo manteve o olhar fixo em mim, ele parecia tentar entender algo, como se tentasse entender o que se passava na minha cabeça, foi tão estranho. Na aula seguinte, pedi à Lauren que trocasse de lugar comigo, eu sabia que ela não se iria importar de se sentar ao seu lado, mas foi por causa dessa primeira aula que ele me despertou a atenção e a partir desse dia passei a observá-lo.  
Mas foi estranho que ele se tenha concentrado tanto para me tentar entender (pelo pelo foi isso que eu penso que ele estava a fazer), porque segundo a minha mãe eu sou um livro aberto, não só para ela como para a maior parte das pessoas. Todas elas dizem que basta olhar com alguma atenção nos meus olhos para saber exatamente aquilo em que estava a pensar, e eu sempre pensei que o Edward era um bom leitor do caracter das pessoas, mas se calhar enganei-me, ou então há definitivamente algo de errado comigo."_**

_Eu lembrava-me daquele dia, lembrava da rapariga. Isabella Swan, filha do chefe da polícia de Forks. Claro, como é que não me lembrei dela? Esse foi o pior primeiro dia que já tive em todas as escolas que já andei. Na primeira aula, ela estava lá, aula de biologia pelos vistos. Eu senti pela primeira vez o seu cheiro, era tão doce, fez-me crescer água na boca, o cheiro mais tentador que já senti em toda a minha existência. Durante todo o tempo que a aula durou, criei e recriei muitos planos, que a fariam seguir-me para um sítio mais isolado, onde poderia provar o seu sangue, mas resisti, custou muito, mas consegui lembrar de tudo o que o Carlisle me disse, e de todo o esforço que fiz, e resisti por isso.  
E como é óbvio, ela conseguiu perceber que a observava demais, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, e aliás eu percebi isso na aula seguinte quando ela se sentou numa mesa diferente, mas na altura não consegui evitar, ela era demasiado interessante. Era a única pessoa da qual eu não tinha sido capaz de ler a mente, ela era como um livro fechado para mim, embora ela diga que para as outras pessoas é exatamente o oposto. Nos dias seguintes observei-a mas de longe, parece que isso ela não percebeu, e a cada dia que a observava ficava mais curioso, mas nunca me aproximei, porque sabia que não devia. E desta vez que devia fazer? Será que ela deixou a janela mesmo aberta? E que mal pode fazer ir dar uma espreitadela? Sim, mal nenhum. Sai de casa, e corri o mais depressa que pude, em direção à sua. Quando cheguei, observei toda a casa, e tentei escutar tudo o que se passava lá dentro. Conseguia ouvir dois corações a bater, e duas respirações tranquilas, tanto a Bella como o pai estavam a dormir, eu tinha a certeza. Através da audição, consegui descobrir qual das janelas correspondia ao seu quarto, nem foi muito difícil subir estava uma árvore muito próxima que me serviu de apoio. Quando cheguei ao pé da janela, abri a mesma, muito devagar, sem fazer barulho e descobri que ela a tinha destrancado mesmo. Obrigado sonho.  
Quando entrei aquele aroma familiar atingiu-me mais uma vez, e foi como uma seta ateada com fogo, que se alojou na minha garganta, ateando a sede, mas nesse momento isso não me interessava, a única coisa que me importava era aquele ser, que estava adormecido em cima de uma cama muito desfeita. Ela tinha mau dormir, mexia-se muito ao que parecia. Mas mesmo assim continuava linda, os cabelos castanhos que lhe emolduravam o rosto, estavam espalhados de qualquer forma à sua volta, os seus olhos castanhos, estavam escondidos pelas pálpebras, mas mesmo assim, eu não consegui desviar os meus olhos dela. Não sei quanto tempo estive ali aa observá-la, mas num certo momento, senti que ela se mexia e ouvia suspirar:  
"Edward" assustei-me, será que ela tinha acordado e eu não tinha dado por nada? Não, não podia ser, tanto o se coração como a sua respiração continuavam calmos e os seus olhos continuavam fechados, e só nesse momento é que eu percebi, ela falava a dormir e ela disse o meu nome.  
"Edward" Ela repetiu, "Eu amo-te". Ela… Ela disse que me amava, não sei como essa pequena frase conseguiu mexer tanto comigo, mas de alguma forma de por mim a admitir para mim próprio, que também a amava, e que faria qualquer coisa por ela.  
E foi nesse momento que eu decidi que não iria deixá-la escapar, não desta vez. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz, e naquele momento eu tinha a certeza que eu poderia fazê-la feliz, mais feliz que qualquer outra pessoa, e poderia protege-la de tudo e de todos, com a minha própria vida._

_-v-_

_Sigam e comentem. Digam tudo o que pensam, seja bom ou mau. Podem também dar algumas sugestões para o momento em que eles se conhecem, não sejam timidos, eu gosto de saber o que pensam, ajuda-me a escrever._

_Beijinhos_


End file.
